Clash of the Bears
'Southern Fields ' ---- ::Dotted with gnarled willowtrees, the plantation's smaller western fields are given over to the cultivation of staple crops. Thin rows of hay and oats are sown, as well as wild grasses, flanked by the thick trunks of fruit trees. Nets laid at their bases catch the fallen fruit, and water flows to their roots via irrigation veins from the canals to the east. ::''Between the wheat fields, a cobblestone path leads up a low hill to the plantation house. Another road stretches northwest before disappearing into the forest. ---- Oren Nillu rides southwards away from the main road, headed in the direction of the manor as well. At some point in her journey, Sahna becomes aware of the figure on horseback. Reaching - at some length of walking - the main doors to the Waterly House, she turns to wait for the rider, breath misting in the chilly air. As always undisturbed by the cold, Oren Nillu reaches the manor without any problem. It takes some time for the large man to finally dismount his horse, but once he manages the task he turns to face his niece. "Sahna... Lomasa? Sahna... Kahar?" He smiles. "Somehow does not have the same ring to it." "Uncle.. Or I should say, I suppose, 'your grace'." Sahna responds, with a faint smile in response. "I've been meaning to get down to Glittering Bear, but there's been a great deal going on recently. Won't you come in?" Oren Nillu takes care of his horse and then nods. "Yes, this cold can't possibly be good for anyone." Sahna pulls the door to the Waterly house open, gesturing gracefully for Oren to precede her. "Even the gardens are intolerable, I'm afraid. Shall we settle for a glass of wine in the dining room?" Oren Nillu nods and heads on in. '''Waterly House - Atrium ' ---- ::Vibrant, green ivy creepers contort around the thick, granite columns that support the heavy bronze doors of the Waterly atrium. The air is misty and cool; its aroma subtly sweetened by the drooping yellow honeysuckle blooming from the vines. With wings revealing doors to the other sections of the house, the circular atrium houses a colorful array of the realm's flora, some settled in blue-glazed pots, others organized in the square planters built into the flooring. ::''With walls and ceiling made of tinted blue-green glass, an emerald hue gentles the stark, stone architecture of the room. Centered amid of the flowers and vines is a long reflecting pool, nearly choked with lillypads but brimming with gold-orange sunscale carp. ::''In its center, a bronze toad has been mounted, replete with gurgling water pouring from its mouth. The other striking feature of the atrium is the flooring itself: an intricately crafted tile frieze depicting, to a leaf, an exact mirror reflection of the atrium itself. ---- The servants have, apparently, shown a nobleman and a mage into the Weatherly house, and they haven't yet killed each other - this may be a good sign. In the corner, two heavy satchels, an axe and a staff are piled carefully - likely to the scandalization of the house's steward. In the bench nearest the door sits Kael, chatting amiably with Rayk, who stands nearby. Rayk Nillu stifles a yawn and sips from his mug of fig ale once again, "I have been... away on business for the past couple of months. I wanted to stop by and see how she was doing. I grew up with her and her sisters many years ago, so we remain close." Kael nods. "Good t' hear." He leans forward, scratching absently at the back of his neck. "Light knows sh' kin use family about, fer a bit." The main door opens, and Oren and Sahna step inside, along with a gust of chilly wind from the outside. "So good to be inside--" Sahna begins, then stops and stares at the two guests. "Master Firelight.. Rayk?" She queries, both eyebrows shooting upwards. Oren Nillu seems about to agree with Sahna when he notices her surprise, turning to find its source. "Hm," is all he says with a rather bemused expression. Rayk Nillu swivels his head towards the sound of more newcomers into the group, his lips pursing into a smile at Sahna, "Cousin, Good to see you... has been a few months, yes?" His hazel orbs rotate towards the other man, regarding him a slightly colder then expected, "Evening, m'Lord Nillu. How are you, father?" Kael, for his part, simply flashes a merry grin at the two arriving Nillus, "Evenin', m'lady. M'lord." He winks at Sahna. "M' nae here long - 'm supposed t' be meetin' Syton nearby, 'n thought I woul' come by t' fulfill m' obligation t' ye, m'lady, personally." Sahna recovers her composure quickly, offering a curtsey to the two guests. "Master Temple is down at the Sunscale Tavern, I just met with him there recently. And welcome back to you, too, Rayk.. But I'm afraid I have pressing business with the Duke Nillu, before I can entertain. If you want, the staff will see to your needs." "Well enough, Rayk," Oren replies. "I sent riders for you weeks ago. When they returned to tell me they had been unable to find you, I went ahead with my plans. I certainly hope the... religious company you have been keeping as of late did not make things difficult for you?" He glances at Kael. "Master Firelight. My offer still stands." That is all the mage gets. He turns to Sahna with an easy smile. "Shall we then?" Rayk Nillu nods respectfully to Sahna and Oren both, "Of course, good to see you both." He falls rather silent afterwards, his eyes drifting to the bottom of his mug. Kael shakes his head, moving to stand. "I woul' nae dream o' imposin', m'lady. I jus' wanted t' tell ye 't Alainne 's up an' about, an' e'en been seen t' laugh 'n a rare occasion." He sketches something that, if one were to apply loose definitions, might be a bow. "I wi' come by t'morrow, 'f 's better fer ye." "Give her my best wishes." Sahna replies, with a moment of warmth in her smile-- Before dissapearing into the dining room with the rustle of expensive skirts. '''Waterly House - Dining Room ' ---- ::Dominated by an oversized marble table draped in burgundy-red silk, the house's manorial dining room forsakes material baubles for the splendor of its environs. Rather than paintings or statues, the walls are composed of floor-to-ceiling panoramic windows that reveal swaths of the verdant countryside and the sparkling canal beyond: the natural splendor of the plantation being the finest artistic compliment to a notable's supper. ::''What stone walls do exist are paneled in dark-hued biinwood and flanked by slender gold candelabras. Gold candlesticks also file down the center of the dais, and a tiered crystal chandelier dangles from above. The flooring is of stone, carved intaglio and covered with thick, richly-woven rugs. Doors lead off to the kitchen and garden, respectively, as well as into the atrium. ---- Oren Nillu follows Sahna into the room. "I did not expect to see my son here, though now that his punishment no longer applies and that Church followers are not fond of me, I see why he would run as fast as he could from Halo." "I'm just glad he's free." Sahna responds, quietly. "Rayk's still, well, Rayk, but it infuriates me, the way they used him." She settles down into one of the chairs, arranging her skirts tidily, before turning to the servant who comes in to check on things. "A bottle of Winterberry Aerie.. Two goblets, and privacy until I call." Oren Nillu chooses a chair opposite Sahna. "Well, the Church no longer hold any sort of sway." He pauses. "Well, that is not entirely true, but we are not here to discuss such... trivial matters." Another smile. "I never thought I'd see the day where they were called trivial. I tell you, it tickles me pink." Sahna adds, leaning back in her chair and lacing both gloved hands in her lap. "By the way, I'm lending Silver River to Kat now, so she'll have somewhere for her and Isab to stay. I still can't force myself to be fond of keeps." "I spent all my life living in the palace," Oren comments, "but I was born on Glittering Bear, so at least the Lode holds a special place in my heart. As for your sister, she came to see me about putting her skills to House service. I promised I would look into it and see what she can do. In my days, the sheer idea of a woman trained in any art of combat would have been enough to start chaos. How the times change." "The way I heard it, you told her to give up on her dream of being a knight, suggested marriage and running errands, albeit ones requiring some responsibility... Or something like that." Sahna comments dryly, reaching for the wine once it arrives. "She'll master the sword soon enough. Nepos has agreed to train her, and he's one of the best." "The Argent Claw does not accept women," Oren states simply. "True enough, but once again you prove yourself misinformed, Sahna. I offered her possible work on the Guard, which are just as important and where she will have a rank befitting her noble birth. I never suggested she marry, but perhaps she took it that way." Yet another smile. "I am happy if she is. Nepos is indeed quite good." "Oh, sure.. I can see it now. 'you're not good enough to be important, but would you like drudge work watching a door? It's a very honorable door, and your fellows will call you sir'." Sahna responds, shrugging. "The Argent Claw doesn't accept women because you made it that way. It's not my problem anymore, really." "When did you grow so petulant and childish, my dear niece?" Oren inquires, taking a sip of wine. "The Guard will deal with specific tasks. They will be assigned to townships, to people, to special work. The Knights are wanderers. If she chooses to feel I crushed her dreams, alas, a sad thing. Fact remains that women will have no place in the Order." He leans back. "Not your problem indeed. I heard you are nurturing the notion of changing Houses." "Don't be silly. I always was petulant and childish." Sahna replies, smiling faintly. "Yes, that's correct. It won't be much longer now, and I'll just be out of your hair.. You can have all of those lovely bright young men in the house to work with, instead. Well, except there just aren't many of those." "I hope you understand that I do not intend to let that happen without trying to stop it, of course," Oren points out. "After that message you spread shaming House Nillu, I cannot simply step aside and allow you to shame us further by changing Houses. I will make sure the House that accepts you knows that doing so will mean severing ties and trade with us, it will mean they are accepting a former Luminary member who in the past made a public defense against a woman outlawed by the Crown who is in fact leader of that very group..." He shakes his head. "It will be quite troublesome. Or, of course, you could start acting a bit more reasonably and stray from what will most likely prove to be a horrible course of action for you." "Alright. Yes, shaming.. By not letting you do whatever you wanted. Oh, but I have to applaud you, Oren. Who knew that reminding the emperor about his vendetta concerning Shardwood would be so resoundingly a victory for you? Of course, that's putting aside the fact that you're having a woman hunted down who saved lives during the plague, risking everything by pretending that a bottle of cordial was some super medicine. Actually, I'd be quite dead without her. It's absolutely shaming to try to save the life of someone who saved mine. That's not honorable at /all/. I should've thrown in money on the bounty right away, and then kissed your feet a little for good measure." Sahna replies, with a perfectly amiable smile. She leans forward, smile broadening-- But there's something dark and angry behind those polite eyes. "No, no, this is much more fun, Oren. You're entirely free to go to Serath and to convince him of these things.. Which he of course knows already. But if it makes you feel better, I'd be a terrible woman to not allow you the solace. And he /is/ delightful to speak to.. I'm sure someone of your gentle scholarly bent would enjoy speaking to someone who knows so much." "Why, yes, I will enjoy that very much," the old man agrees with a chuckle. "My, my. Such petulance. Ester saved my life as well, which is why I spared hers. Now that we are even, I will hunt her -- and every other member of her new Luminary -- down until Imperial Law has seen them hanged." He lowers his voice in a mock whisper. "I must admit, the sight of their quivering bodies as the life slowly leaves them will fill me with morbid pleasure. Now," he adds, resuming his normal tone, "I am asking you, my dear niece, not to take this course of action. Spare House Kahar a needless war, spare the residents of your Sweetwaters the problems that will ensue from the change, spare your own sweet mother and sisters the shame. It is a fairly simple choice, Sahna. Swallow your pride and let things lie... or act like an impatient child and live with the outcome. Last time we met, you asked me not to force your hand. Now it is my turn to ask it. Do not force my hand. It is heavier than yours and will drag many of the people you love down when it falls." "I'm sure." Sahna responds, shaking her head. She does lean forward to listen, respectfully, to Oren's words-- There's no malice in her gaze as she leans back in her chair to respond. "Oren, you're politically savy. You're a man of the world, and a former chancellor.. But the emphasis is on former. You're a Duke now, yes, but when you do something you're using the power of the family now, not the empire. Not all of that power will be content to be used, just as mother discovered when you pretty much ignored her authority. I don't doubt that you have influence, and I don't doubt that you could do nasty little things to make my life unhappy. So, this isn't a fight I'm looking forward to, but I do understand how a vendetta here and there can get the blood going. " She sips at her wine, hitching both thin shoulders in a shrug. "This mention of war is interesting, though. Do you really mean to infer that you think you have enough military power to lash out at the Kahars, and assuming the imperial government will just sit back and watch? Perhaps I do misunderstand." "Of course you misunderstand," Oren replies. "Much like a child, you see life in terms of black and white. You forget the grey. No, Sahna. A war does not imply bloodshed. Wars can be economical or political as well, two things that I trust you know we are not lacking in. The fact that you are focusing your decision on this Shardwood thing baffles me. Even Duhnen saw the wisdom to my words when he spoke with me and he, my dear niece, actually likes the woman. I have spoken my piece and already warned you once that Ester's intentions are no longer honorable. You show me now that your loyalties no longer lie with family or House, but rather to the people who will agree with your views." He finishes his wine and puts the goblet down on the table. "Please reconsider, Sahna. No good will come out of this, as I am sure you will realize once you sit down to calmly ponder it. No good for you, your mother, your sister, House Kahar or the people of Sweetwater. I only trust you find the truth before you act. You gave up the right and luxury of free will when you rose to the ranks of the Council. Yours is now a life of duty. Do what is best for those you care about and not what is best for you, even at the cost of your pride." "If I understood, I wouldn't have asked." Sahna responds, dryly. "Economical, political, yes, I see that you aren't interested in playing nice. That angle isn't going to work. Try another, if you want." She swirls the wine in her glass, smiling faintly. "Publicly I can't do anything about Shardwood, because Zolor wants her dead. I'm aware of that now, and all applause to you for trumping me easily. It's never politically savvy to try and protect someone." Sahna tops off the glass from the bottle, adding, "Trying to do anything to Sweetwater would be rather pointless, too. The trade lines are with the main bazaar and a Kahar township, not through say, the Lode or Aerie. As my property, it's going with me. The steward already knows, and heartily approves the move... Isn't it amazing, the cache of respect that the Kahars have, even now?" "I don't see any need to re-consider. " She watches him through half-lidded eyes, adding, "This isn't the council anymore. I'm sure once /you/ sit down and consider it for a while, you'll see it's easier to just accept this and play nice. You've already tried a few different angles, and I assure you, none of them will work. However heavy your hand is, the prince has a heavier one, one that he doesn't use for petty things. You say I'm childish and this is true." Sahna sips at her wine once again, then continues, voice soft and low now, "But I do want to change, to grow. That involves outgrowing house Nillu. I've reached a pinnacle atop a pile of gold from mercantile ventures and it's nothing but empty. I've tried conquests and love, and they're empty too. The truth of it, uncle, is that I haven't been happy since the council and Luminary disappeared. I've tried every method from obsessing over my township to running off after attractive promises, and I still have no _purpose_ outside of running Sweetwater. I love this small town, but it's not /enough/. Money isn't enough, political clout isn't enough, and appeasing your or mother isn't enough. I'm sorry." "Why not give me your blessings and let me /try/? I might surprise you. I might surprise myself. " Sahna adds at last, gaze earnest. "There is nothing you cannot try while still being part of House Nillu. If you do this, it will speak volumes about us. It will have people whispering that we cannot keep our families intact, it will make a joke out of us. No, Sahna," Oren says with a shake of his head. "I will bless you in any endeavor you wish to take, as long as you do so from within our House. Once you try to leave us, you cross a line. I am sorry." He stands up, straightening the wrinkles in his clothing. "My duty remains to the land and my House and I will do whatever it takes to maintain both safe. Whatever it takes. Goodbye, Sahna." "It's not that something is wrong with Nillu." Sahna responds, drawing herself up. "I'm still proud of the family. All of the reputations aside, none can match the house. But.. I don't _belong_ here anymore. I'm the one who doesn't fit anymore. Being a Nillu isn't enough.. Being a mage isn't enough. Crossing a line is like going beyond the wall. Things are never the same again." She folds her hands and adds softly, "The matter is already decided. I won't turn back now. Do what you will, your grace." "I will," Oren promises and turns to leave, his cape flowing behind him. ---- ''Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs